Les sens
by Elialys
Summary: Drabble à connotation tragiquement GSR. ATTENTION, evocation de personnages morts âmes sensibles s'abstenirent.


**Note de l'auteur : **Avant tout de chose, sachez que je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je dis ça d'une part parce que, lorsque vous aurez fini ce drabble (si vous osez le lire), vous risquez de vous poser des questions sur mon état, et d'autre part, parce que vous allez tous avoir envie de me tuer hihi. Nan, sérieux, je crois que je lis trop de fics, et j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc comme ça, que je me dise ' A y é, maintenant, je serais plus tenté de faire souffrir les persos dans mes fics.'

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**WARNING **: Evocation de personnage mort, abstinence âme sensible (je suis foooooollle !)

**_Diclamer : _**Pour écrire un truc pareil, Sara et Grissom ne m'appartiennent _réellement_ pas.

_**Les sens**_

C'est étrange…Comment fasse à certaine situation, certains sens du corps humain semblent être vivifiés, alors que d'autres paraissent avoir disparu.

Gil Grissom a été témoin de ce phénomène.

Cela a commencé sur l'air de jeu, où un peu plus tôt, lorsque le monde semblait encore vivant et normal, il s'était rendu avec Sara, à cause d'un meurtre.

Le cadavre de la petite fille avait été retiré depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais cela n'avait pas calmé la colère de Grissom. Certes, il n'était plus en colère maintenant. La peur, non, la _terreur_, encerclait trop son cœur pour que la colère y ait encore sa place.

Et seulement trois de ses sens fonctionnaient.

Il sentait tout autour d'eux l'odeur de la peur. C'était comme si les pores de leurs corps dégageaient une odeur propre à ce sentiment, à la crainte profonde, celle contre quoi on ne peut strictement rien faire.  
Ses oreilles ne captaient plus qu'une chose : les battements de son propre cœur. Son ouie aurait pu se focaliser sur d'autres éléments, le souffle saccadé de Sara, les cris de fureur folle de l'homme, ses propres tentatives de prise de parole… Non. Il n'y avait que les battements frénétiques et puissants qui résonnaient contre ses oreilles.  
Et que voyaient ses yeux ? Non, ce n'était pas l'homme ; ce n'était pas non plus le visage bien trop pâle de la jeune femme, pas plus que ses joues humides où roulaient les larmes de peur. Il ne voyait que le pistolet opposé sur un front trop pâle.

Puis, il y avait eut le bruit.

PAN.

Ses oreilles le captèrent, couvrant le son de son cœur. Immédiatement après s'en suivit l'odeur ; l'odeur de poudre, l'odeur de quelque chose d'organique qui avait brûlé. Qu'avait-il vu ? Pas l'homme qui s'enfuyait, le laissant impuissant, menotté au toboggan. Non. Elle s'affaissa. Comme une masse lourde, son corps pâle et frêle s'écroula, retombant inerte sur le tourniquet.

Il sentit l'odeur âcre du sang, qu'il avait si souvent senti s'en plus y prêter attention à force. Mais c'était différent cette fois. Il voyait le sang. Son sang, à _elle_. Il s'écoulait, lentement, doucement, en un filet rouge sur son front blanc, avant de rencontrer le vide, et de tomber sur la surface du tourniquet, dans un bruit identique à chaque fois.

_Plic_…_Plic_…_Plic_…

Il était à la morgue. Il n'aurait pas du, il le savait, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne parlait pas ; il ne parlait plus. Il n'agissait plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était sentir, entendre, et voir.  
La mort. Elle sentait la mort. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Apparemment, la réponse était oui. Un maudit, terrible oui.  
Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le silence. Peut-être que le Doc l'appelait doucement, d'une voix concernée et ferme, sans réplique. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Le silence pouvait bourdonner. Il bourdonnait.  
Sa peau avait toujours été laiteuse, mais à présent, elle l'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il voyait ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux clos, le point sombre sur son front, et ses cheveux, raidi pour l'éternité maintenant, qui s'étalaient comme une auréole autour de son visage immaculé.

Le cimetière était calme. L'air sentait la terre humide, fraîchement retournée. Mais aucune de ses tombes ne serait pour elle. Il entendait l'oiseau. Peu importait lequel s'était, cela n'avait aucune importance. L'oiseau semblait heureux lui ; il chantait. Il appelait sa compagne. Les voix autours de lui ne comptaient pas. Leur visage non plus. Il ne voyait pas leurs expressions dévastées par la peine, les larmes sur leurs joues. Ses yeux fixaient l'urne, que Catherine venait de déposer dans ses mains, sans un mot, juste un regard. Les cendres dans cette urne étaient tout ce qui restait d'elle, maintenant.

Il était en haut d'une montagne. Il avait roulé toute la journée pour atteindre cet endroit. Il était débout, l'urne entre ses bras, dominant le paysage.  
Il entendait le vent, qui faisait bouger ses vêtements, soulevait ses cheveux, et irritait ses yeux, faisant couler des larmes sur ses joues. Mais même quand le vent cessa d'être brûlant pour eux, les larmes continuèrent de couler, encore, et encore, et encore. Il avait compris. Il sentait la solitude dans l'air ; elle l'entourait, l'enserrait, l'étouffait.  
Il ouvrit l'urne, et laissa les cendres s'envoler doucement, avec grâce dans le ciel, lui offrant un spectacle qui aurait pu être magnifique s'il n'était pas si tragique. Le vent emportait loin de lui ce qui restait d'elle, vers des contrées où régnait la sérénité, espérait t-il au moins.  
Mais il avait compris. Compris pourquoi son goût et son toucher ne fonctionnaient plus.

Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de glisser ses doigts sur sa peau douce et soyeuse, de la sentir frissonner sous ses mains.

Ses lèvres ne goûteraient jamais les siennes, il ne saurait jamais quelle était sa saveur.

Et il ne sentirait plus le léger parfum qu'elle dégageait, et qui avait toujours envahit son être tout entier quand elle était près de lui.

Il n'entendrait plus sa voix, son rire, ses pleures, ses soupires fatigués, ses exclamations exaspérées.

Il ne verrait plus jamais le sourire de Sara.

Plus jamais.

* * *

N/A : Je vous promets que j'adore Sara, sérieux, je l'aime vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi un truc pareil m'ait venu en tête. Mais mon surplus d'imagination additionné à mon côté très penchant pour le dramatique donne parfois des histoires…comme celles là. Je suis désolé si je vous ai horrifié (je me suis horrifié toute seule en me relisant lol), j'espère que vous me prendrez pas pour une psychopathe sadique :-) 


End file.
